1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand leveler and more particularly pertains to allowing a tree stand coupled to a tree to be placed in a leveled orientation with a tree stand leveler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leveling mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, leveling mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of placing a tree stand in a leveled orientation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,063 to Bradley discloses a collapsible and adjustable tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,283 to Prejean discloses a hunting stand system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,733 to Bradley discloses a wedging tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,232 to Hancosky discloses a tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,506 to Womack et al. discloses an adjustable hunter's tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,077 to Sheriff discloses a hunting tree stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tree stand leveler that allow a tree stand to be readily adjusted.
In this respect, the tree stand leveler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a tree stand coupled to a tree to be placed in a leveled orientation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tree stand leveler which can be used for allowing a tree stand coupled to a tree to be placed in a leveled orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.